Obscene Fingertip In Loose Melody
by Rheacho
Summary: Lee Sungmin… lelaki manis itu di besarkan disebuah keluarga yang sangat menaati peraturan. Masa depannya pun tentu saja sudah ditentukan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Sungmin adalah burung kecil yang tak mengenal dunia luar. Ia selalu merasa jika seluruh dunianya ada di dalam sebuah sangkar./KYUMI/BL/YAOI/ONESHOOT/LAST UPDATE AND PLEASE READ ANNOUNCEMENT FROM ME


**~Obscene Fingertip In Loose Melody~**

**KyuMin**

**BL/YAOI**

**Oneshot**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

"Benar…tekan dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan… kau lihat, di bagian sini berikan tekanan yang lebih kuat.."

"Ya, Bagus…permainan yang cantik. Kau semakin pandai saja Lee Sungmin. Jarimu yang kecil dan tak bertenaga bagaikan jari-jari wanita ini cocok sekali untuk memainkan '_Arabesque_' dan kau tenang saja, lakukanlah seperti apa yang aku katakan. Universitas music terkenal di Seoul akan memilihmu. Kau hanya perlu percaya kata-kata ku saja, Sungmin."

Seperti biasa, paginya akan selalu seperti ini. Bertemu dengan pengajar pianonya dan diatur semaunya. Ia sudah hapal betul jadwal kegiatan di setiap harinya. Bahkan ia sudah tau bahwa ia harus mengikuti itu semua dengan teratur. Sungmin tidak pernah merasakan kebebasan…dan tentu saja, ia pun tidak akan pernah mengharapkan kebebasan untuknya.

Sungmin, Lee Sungmin… lelaki manis itu di besarkan disebuah keluarga yang sangat menaati peraturan. Masa depannya pun tentu saja sudah ditentukan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Sungmin adalah burung kecil yang tak mengenal dunia luar. Ia selalu merasa jika seluruh dunianya ada di dalam sebuah sangkar.

Hari ini latihan piano untuk tes memasuki universitas music terkenal di Seoul sudah selesai. Selanjutnya adalah Bahasa inggris. Entah kenapa semua jadwalnya ini menjadi hal yang membosankan. Ia ingin tau hal normal yang biasa dilakukan oleh anak-anak seumurnya. Ia rindu masa kecil yang penuh dengan tawa dan kebebasan. Ia rindu hal terpolos yang sering ia lakukan. Ia rindu semuanya. Ia rindu dunianya. Dunia yang mungkin saja tidak akan pernah ia temui lagi sampai kapan pun.

.

.

.

.

"Siwon-ssi… tunggu sebentar…" Panggil seorang wanita paruh baya dengan sedikit berlari kecil kehadapan seseorang yang ia panggil 'Siwon'

"Ya~ ada apa Nyonya Lee?" Siwon berhenti dan berbalik.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, saya ingin bertanya. Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?"

Lelaki berbibir tipis itu tersenyum ramah dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Sungmin tidak apa-apa, Nyonya tidak perlu khawatir. Ku pastikan ia akan mendapatkan rekomendasi untuk memasuki universitas music terkenal di Seoul."

"Tidak! Maksudku… maksudku bukan soal piano dan universitas terkenal, tapi tentang Sungmin…" Nyonya Lee diam sejenak lalu menatap Siwon tajam. "Kau tau bukan, sebagai pewaris keluarga Lee, Sungmin tidak mungkin bisa mengurus hidupnya sendiri. Bagaimana bila anda meminang putra kami. Maaf, bukan maksudku—"

"Kau benar Nyonya…" Siwon tersenyum dan menggenggam pundak Nyonya Lee. "Tidak masalah jika aku harus menikahi Sungmin dan meneruskan bisnis keluarga Lee. Anak anda tidak buruk. Ia cukup cantik dan di luar dugaan… aku sedikit tertarik. Terimakasih untuk tawarannya. Saya sangat tersanjung."

DEG!

Seketika saja mata itu membelalak. Seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan itu hamper saja tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. Sungmin tersentak dan tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya. Ia bahkan baru saja akan menuju ruang belajarnya. Tapi pembicaraan yang seharusnya tak ia dengar pun terpaksa merusak konsentrasinya.

Bagaimana bisa ibunya menyerahkan putra semata wayangnya begitu saja pada seseorang yang belum tentu bisa menjaganya. Bagaimana bisa?

Bahkan Sungmin saja belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus apa.

_'Oh ya Tuhan, cinta_ _itu_ _perasaan_ _seperti_ _apa?'_

.

.

"Sungmin~"

"Ah, ya? Ada apa Siwon-ssi?" Tanya Sungmin saat ia berbalik dan menemukan Siwon sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Maaf tiba-tiba memanggilmu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh ya, sebelum kau mendapakan rekomendasinya, ku piker ada baiknya jika kau melihat-lihat universitasnya dulu. Tentu saja itu pun jika kau mau." Tawar Siwon penuh perhatian dan membimbing Sungmin untuk memasuki koridor universitas.

Hari ini adalah hari berkunjung sebelum menentukan pilihan. Mendapatkan rekomendasi dari Siwon mungkin ide bagus. Karena universitas ini tidak buruk jika dilihat dari prestasinya yang sudah di raih oleh para mahasiswanya.

Sungmin sedikit tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih jauh mengenai universitas rekomendasinya dan tentu saja gurunya, Siwon.

"Ku dengar anda juga mengambil jurusan kelas Piano disini, kan? Tidak terasa sudah tahun kedua ya…"

Siwon tersenyum dan terus melangkah disamping Sungmin seraya terus membimbing lelaki manis itu untuk mengenal kelas demi kelas di universitas tersebut.

"Kau benar, Sungmin. Level Jurusan Kelas Piano disini cukup tinggi. Semuanya bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang _Pro_"

"Apakah anda juga?"

"Mungkin untuk saat ini iya… tapi, ayahku selalu meributkan masalahku sebagai pewaris perusahaan miliknya."

Mendengar pernyataan Siwon yang memang hampir sama dengannya, lelaki manis itu mengangguk dan membayangkan akan seperti apa jika ia harus melawan kehendak orangtuanya. Sesekali itu memang di perlukan. Hei, bahkan sungmin bukan seorang anak umur lima tahun lagi.

"Siwon-ssi~ dosen memanggilmu sebentar untuk membicarakan soal kontes." Teriak seorang lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang berada di ujung koridor. Siwon yang memang sedang mengajak Sungmin melihat-lihat disekitar sana akhirnya meminta izin untuk pergi sebentar.

"Terimakasih, Hyukjae-ssi…" Balas Siwon. "Maaf ya… aku pergi sebentar. Tunggu saja. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi." Ucap Siwon dan segera beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin menuju ruangan dosen. Tak lama ia berjalan, ia kembali berbalik dan sedikit berteriak. "Oh ya~ aku tidak ingin mellihatmu kebosanan karena menunggu ku. Kalau kau mau, gunakan saja piano yang ada di ruangan tepat disebelahmu. Aku akan segera kembali." Siwon tersenyum, lalu masuk.

Sungmin yang memang masih mematung disana akhirnya tersenyum dan membuka pintu ruangan di hadapannya secara perlahan. Sekejap ia sedikit kaget saat menemukan sebuah piano indah sedang berdiri kokoh menghadap kaca besar yang sepertinya sengaja disimpan disana. Tak lupa dua buah jendela terbuka dengan gorden transparan tepat di samping piano tersebut.

Piano hitam yang indah…. sangat indah dan elegan… Sungmin menyukainya… ia sangat menyukainya…

Ia mendekat dan menyentuh piano indah itu. Menarik kursinya dan duduk disana.

Masih terperangah, ia terus saja mengusap ujung demi ujung kayu kokoh piano tersebut. Ia tersenyum dan memulai untuk menyentuh tuts demi tuts piano tersebut. Melodi melodi indah mulai terdengar jelas disana. Mengelilingi ruangan tersebut. Seperti perasaannya yang selalu terombang-ambing layaknya sebuah ombak yang terkena angin. Memikirkan bagaimana ia nantinya saat menikah dengan Siwon. Akan kah ia bahagia? Akan kah ia merasakan kebebasan yang ia inginkan? Sungmin hanya bisa menikmati perasaannya dan ia pun hanya cukup menikmati permainannya ini. Sebuah _Arabesque…._

"_Arabesque, _ya?"

"Hah?" Sungmin berbalik. '_Itu bukan Siwon' _pikirnya.

"Kau tau, musik itu tidak cocok di mainkan dengan cantik seperti itu. Tapi, musik itu harus di mainkan dengan lebih bergairah."

'_SIAPA?'_ Batin Sungmin sedikit kaget saat melihat sosok itu memang bukan Siwon. Ia beranjak dari kursi piano. Menghentikan permainan cantiknya dan berusaha berlari dari ruangan tersebut. Tapi, semua itu sia-sia. Lelaki itu sudah menangkapnya dan memerintahkannya untuk duduk lagi di kursi pianonya.

"Lanjutkan permainanmu. Aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi." Ucapnya tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Tak ada perlawanan sedikitpun saat sosok itu mulai berani meraba tubuh bagian atas Sungmin. Lelaki itu bahkan sudah berani membuka kancing teratas kemeja milik Sungmin. Sedikit kaget, dan tentu saja takut, Sungmin berontak.

"APA YANG KAU—" Belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, lelaki itu sudah lebih berani dari sebelumnya. Meraba bagian paha dalam Sungmin.

"Mainkan saja pianonya… Kau hanya perlu fokus dan fokus…"

Kembali, Sungmin kembali menurut dengan apa yang dikatakan orang asing ini. Memainkan sebuah _Arabesque _dengan caranya sendiri.

"Tak ku sangka, kau penurut juga…"

Sebuah _Arabesque _terus mengalun indah dengan cara Sungmin….

"Kau tau, aku sangat menyukai seseorang yang mau diajar…"

Sebuah _Arabesque _terus mengalun indah dan lebih terdengar melembut….

"Lepaskan tenagamu…"

Sebuah _Arabesque _mulai terdengar berbeda dari permainan sebelumnya. Entah ada apa tapi melodinya jadi terdengar lebih menarik dan sedikit menggairahkan. Mengingat tangan sosok itu tak pernah lepas dari tubuh bagian atas dan bawah Sungmin.

Terus mengusap dan meraba. Memainkan nipple itu secara halus. Mengusap paha dalam itu dengan gesekan yang mungkin saja dapat mengundang hal yang belum pernah Sungmin ketahui.

"Ya~ bagus… seperti itu ritmenya…." Koreksinya lagi.

Tangan Sungmin yang terus memainkan tuts tuts itu terasa begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Terasa panas dan sangat menggairahkan. Apa ini? Permainan apa yang seperti ini? Sungmin sama sekali tidak tau hal ini. Apa karena lelaki ini tak henti-hentinya menyentuh semua bagian tubuhnya. Lelaki manis ini mulai gerah karena di perlakukan seenaknya.

"Lepaskan!" Teriak Sungmin.

Demi tuhan! Ada apa dengan lelaki ini? Bahkan ia tak tau siapa dia. Tapi kenapa bisa saja seenaknya menyentuh dan menasehatinya. Sungmin tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya saat berhasil lepas dari sosok itu. Ia berteriak. "Memangnya apa yang kau mengerti tentang piano? Orang yang beraninya memerintah dan melecehkan seseorang di hadapan sebuah piano seperti mu… aku tidak suka di nasehati soal piano oleh orang seperti mu!" Ucapnya emosi.

Sosok itu diam dan tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Luapkan saja…" Ucapnya singkat.

"Eh?'

"Luapkan saja semua perasaanmu." Jelasnya. "Kau tau, perasaan yang mati akan mengeluarkan suara yang mati juga." Ucapnya lebih sedikit panjang. "Dan menurutku, suara piano mu yang terakhir tadi sudah mulai membaik loh.." Sedikit menggoda, sosok itu mengedipkan mata.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sungmin memerah. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi lelaki seperti ini?!

"Sungmin!"

Segera setelah mendengar panggilan singkat dari arah pintu masuk, Sungmin menoleh dan menemukan Siwon sedang berdiri tegak menatap tajam kearahnya.

Sedikit kaget saat melihat ekspresi Siwon yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kali ini entah kenapa mata itu menunjukan kebencian yang tak terluapkan.

"Kau sedang apa? Dan kenapa kau bicara dengan lelaki selain aku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Siwon yang terdengar egois, Sungmin hanya bisa meminta maaf pada lelaki tampan yang masih setia di dekat pintu masuk itu.

_'Siwon benar… seharusnya aku tidak perlu meladeni orang seperti ini..' _

"Ma-maafkan aku Siwon-ssi"

Siwon menghela nafas. "Ayo pergi. Waktu melihat-lihatnya sudah selesai." Ucapnya sedikit dingin seraya menarik lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang memang disana tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa menurut saja dengan apa yang Siwon katakan padanya. Ia hanya ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan menyelesaikan tugas dan jadwalnya hari ini.

"Hhh… Choi Siwon…" Panggil sosok itu yang masih berdiri di dekat piano hitam. Memanggil nama Siwon dengan nada yang sedikit meremehkan. "Kau yang mengajari anak itu bermain piano?"

Siwon menoleh dan terpaksa mengentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Hhhh…. namamu Lee Sungmin?" Tanyanya seraya tersenyum. "Kau mau ku bawa lari dari dalam sangkar itu?"

_'Membawa ku lari?'_

"Cho Kyuhyun! Sebagai orang yang gagal dalam kelas piano, jangan pernah berlaku sombong di hadapanku! Ayo pergi Sungmin!"

_Apakah aku terlihat berada dalam sebuah sangkar?_

"Lee Sungmin!" Teriak Siwon.

"Ah… ya~"

_Ini bukanlah dunia yang aku kenal. Tapi entah kenapa, aku ingin sekali melihatnya sekali lagi… bahkan lebih…._

.

.

.

.

"Hei~ kau dengar tidak, katanya Kyuhyun membuat masalah di ruangan musik nomer lima."

"Dia tidak bisa bermain piano kan?"

_Deg~_

_Yang kemarin… namanya Kyuhyun kan? Cho Kyuhyun…_

"Tapi katanya, Kyuhyun itu _Alkan_ kedua loh."

_"Alkan?! _Pianis yang pandai memainkan lagu-lagu yang super sulit itu?"

"Kalau Kyuhyun sehebat itu saat bermain piano, kenapa kita tidak pernah mendengarnya."

_Alkan?_

_Sehebat itukah ia? _

"Salah salah… Mungkin dia hanya tidak bisa bermain piano di depan orang-orang atau mungkin dia itu hanya kebetulan mirip saja."

"Meski wajahnya sangat tampan, kalau sudah berkenaan dengan musik, dia selalu berhasil membuat setiap orang bingung."

Tidak perduli… Sungmin sudah tidak perduli dengan pembicaraan orang-orang yang terus membicarakan Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak perduli. Dari awal ketika ia sampai, kakinya terus berjalan untuk pergi ke ruang musik nomer lima. Tempat di mana ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya.

_Krieett~_

_Aku melihatnya… menatap keluar jendela… bayangannya… sangat indah~_

Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu ruangannya terbuka. Menemukan Sungmin yang memang sudah berdiri tegap dengan wajah memerah disana.

"Aku sudah tau jika kau akan datang kembali"

"Bu-bukan itu… aku datang kemari hanya ingin memintamu menarik kata-katamu kemarin." Jelas Sungmin sedikit gugup.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mengeluarkan smirk yang mungkin saja akan selalu jadi andalannya. "Pembohong!" Ucapnya seraya menarik wajah Sungmin dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun yang mengendalikan semuanya segera menutup pintu ruangan itu dan membawa tubuh Sungmin untuk menuju dinding terdekat ruangan tersebut.

"Aah~ apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau… wajahmu tidak menunjukan ketidak-sukaan. Kau malah menikmatinyna."

"A-ap…ah~"

Kyuhyun terus saja menyerang Sungmin. Mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bisa ia rapatkan diantara dinding ruangan. Sulit bagi Sungmin untuk lepas.

"Kau…. kau pasti mengharapkan agar bisa seperti ini kan? Makanya kau datang lagi ketempat ini."

Gerakan yang cepat sulit sekali untuk Sungmin imbangi. Ini adalah kali pertama untuknya di perlakukan hina seperti ini. Dia bahkan seorang laki-laki…

"Aku akan mengajarimu perasaan bebas itu seperti apa."

Sebuah gerakan halus membuat kain penutup bagian atas tubuh Sungmin terlepas. Memperlihatkan sebagian indahnya tubuh putih tanpa cela miliknya. Sedikit terheran dengan apa yang ia lihat di tubuh lelaki seperti Sungmin. Tidak pernah menemukan hal yang indah sebelumnya. Tidak pernah melihat tubuh seorang lelaki lebih indah dari tubuh seorang gadis sekalipun.

Menghisap nipple sebelah kanan milik Sungmin membuat desahan tak terkontrol pun terdengar. Sungmin sulit sekali untuk berontak. Tenaganya seakan lenyap. Daya tarik yang dimiliki hampir Kyuhyun membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Sentuhannya yang selalu berubah-ubah berhasil membuatnya sulit bergerak. Sungmin menyukai semua bentuk sentuhan yang di ciptakan jari-jari dan lidah panas milik lelaki brengsek ini.

"Ah~ Ja-nghh~ ah~ Lep-asshh.."

Tangannya sudah berani untuk menyentuh bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin. Menyingkap kemeja putih yang terurai sampai bagian perut dan memperlihatkan sebuah kancing dan zipper yang sudah sedikit menggembung. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia semakin tertantang.

"Tidak! Jangan sentuh aku!" Teriak Sungmin tanpa bisa bergerak bebas dalam kungkungan tubuh Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya yang berada di antara dinding hanya bisa bergerak gusar tak karuan.

"Kau… Kau benar-benar sebuah musik yang masih polos. Lee Sungmin."

_Harus bagaimana?_

Mengangkat satu kaki yang ia tenggerkan di sekitar pinggangnya membuat gembungan itu semakin merapat di dekat alat vitalnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar brengsek. Sungmin terus mendesah ketika tangan itu sudah berhasil meraih miliknya.

"Ah!"

"Sejak pertama bertemu, aku telah merasakannya…" Ucap Kyuhyun terputus. "Kau.. kau tak menghargai musikku"

_Jleb~_

"Aaaaaah!"

Kyuhyun terus bergerak. Menyamakan ritmenya dengan lagu yang bermain diruangan tersebut. Menyembunyikan desahan Sungmin yang mungkin saja dapat di dengar dari luar ruangan.

Ini adalah lagu _'Alkan'_ yang sedang mengalir disetiap gerakannya. Lagu erotis bila dimainkan dengan sedikit melembut. Gelora tarikan gairah yang menggebu membuat semua gerakan menjadi sangat erotis. Kyuhyun mendesah. Ia sudah dekat. Sungmin ikut mendesah. Ia sudah tak sanggup.

"Ah~ Ja-jangan di-aaahh~ Kyu… Kyuhyun~"

"Sung-Min~"

Irama yang terus berputar seakan mengapus segalanya.

_Aime moi la bemol mineur _(Cintailah aku)

.

.

.

.

Tidak mengerti kenapa sungmin begitu pasrah dan begitu bodoh. Menerima dengan pasrah apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Bagaimana jika Siwon tau? Bagaimana? Ia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan masturbasi sekalipun. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama kalinya. Disentuh seorang lelaki… Sungmin tak mempercayainya.

"Sungmin~"

_Dia memanggilku?_

"Eh?"

"Kemarilah…" Ucap Kyuhyun menunjuk pianonya. "Coba mainkan pianonnya." Perintahnya. "Lagu _Arabesque." _Pintanya lembut.

Dengan perlahan ia mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Menatapnya dan duduk perlahan di kursi piano. _Arabesque _mulai terdengar beralun indah. Tubuh Sungmin yang masih terasa panas akibat percintaannya tadi membawa musik itu menjadi sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Suara pianonya jadi berubah.

"Tadi, aku telah memasuki dirimu dan memasuki perasaanmu. Perasaan saat kita bercinta masih terasa jelas disetiap aliran darahmu. Musikmu jadi sangat bergairah. Berbeda dari yang sebelumnya." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu menjadi sangat malu. Mengingat percintaan mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Ia mendesah. Memanggil nama Kyuhyun…. itu indah dan bergairah…

"Aku ingin sekali lagi bercinta denganmu…" Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin.

_Ke-kenapa badanku jadi sangat panas…_

"Memainkan musik jangan mengikuti buku. Itu hal yang membosankan. Mengingat lagu itu bagus jadi kau harus membebaskan dirimu dan pikiranmu saat kau sedang memainkannya."

Tangannya Kyuhyun yang dengan sengaja menyentuh jari-jari Sungmin yang sedang bermain membuat tubuh lelaki manis itu kembali menghangat. Tidak pernah memperhitungkan jika tangan Kyuhyun menjadi sangat nyaman ketika bermain diatas jari-jarinya.

_Tangannya yang besar dan kekar… sangat berbeda dengan tangan milik Siwon…_

_Nafasnya yang hangat menghembus bebas di telinga ku…_

_Tubuh dan jarinya yang menempel ditubuhku membuatku merasakan tubuhnya yang gagah…_

_Perasaan itu mengalir dari ujung jariku sampai ke tuts piano…_

_Menjadi musik, milikku sendiri…_

_Aku baru tahu, bahwa bermain piano itu begitu menyenangkan.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Aku pergi…"

"Hati-hati Mingie~"

Sungmin mengangguk. Tersenyum kearah sang eomma yang masih berdiri di depan rumahnya. Entah kenapa akhir akhir ini selalu tidak sabar untuk pergi ke kampus tempat Siwon belajar. Tentu saja bukan untuk bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Tapi dengan seseorang yang sudah berhasil membuatnya merasakan perasaan bebas.

"Nyonya~ apakah kau menyadari sesuatu tentang tuan muda Lee?"

"Dia menjadi sangat ceria dan bersemangat maksudmu, ibu Park?"

"Belakangan ini tuan muda Lee terlihat selalu gembira ya.."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Aku tak tau apa yang membuatnya menjadi termotivasi. Tapi, setauku ia menjadi seperti itu karena sedang belajar piano di kampus tempat Siwon belajar."

.

.

.

.

.

Kakinya terus melangkah. Melewati pintu demi pintu yang terdapat di koridor panjang ini. Sungmin sudah tidak sabar. Ia ingin bertemu Kyuhyun.

Saat ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang piano nomer lima, ia segera menarik nafas dan membuka pintunya perlahan. "Kyuhyun~" Teriaknya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang memang sedang menunggunya disana.

"Yo~" Balas Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi panas saat Sungmin melihat senyum lelaki yang sudah menyentuh tubuhnya ini. Tidak usah dipikirkan bayangan itu selalu teringat. Ketika ia mendesah memanggil nama Kyuhyun….

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kau datang kemari lagi oleh guru pianomu?"

Mendengar intrupsi dari Kyuhyun akhirnya Sungmin membuyarkan bayangannya. "Iya… tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula dia sedang sibuk mengurus kontes yang akan datang. Jadi tidak ada waktu untuk mengajariku bermain piano lagi."

"Berhenti sajalah dari orang seperti itu." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menatap tajam kearah Sungmin yang masih berdiri di dekatnya.

Sungmin menunduk. Menahan rona merah yang sudah tercetak jelas di pipi bulatnya. "I..iya~"

_Cemburu? Apakah dia cemburu?_

"kyuhyun-ah~ kenapa kau tidak ikut tampil dalam kontes itu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Aku… tidak suka bermain piano di depan orang banyak."

"Haaaaaa? Kenapa? Kenapaaaa?"

"Rahasia."

Sungmin terdiam. Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang singkat dan tidak masuk akal. Apa yang ia maksud dengan 'Rahasia'?

_Tubuhnya yang tegap yang berdiri disana membuatku ingin sekali memeluknya. Apakah dia menyukaiku? Atau apa mungkin dia membenciku? Tapi dia sudah memelukku. Memilikiku dengan menyentuh tubuhku. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Kyuhyun. Aku tak ingin dia merahasiakan sesuatu dariku…._

_Untuk pertama kalinya dada ku terasa aneh dan sangat menyakitkan… apa ini? Apa kah ini yang mereka sebut cinta?_

_Cinta?_

_Cinta?_

_…_

"Hari ini bermainlah sambil melihat partitur."

Sungmin mendekap dadanya dan tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun. "Baik~"

_Dunia seperti ini, pertama kalinya untukku…._

.

.

.

.

.

"Siwon-ssi… kontes kali ini ku yakin pasti kau yang akan menang."

"Kau berlebihan Hyukjae-ssi.."

"Tidak… dosen yang mengatakan itu padaku. Mereka yakin… kau yang akan menang."

_"Ah~ aku salah Kyu~"_

_"Tidak apa-apa. Libatkan perasaan mu lebih dalam lagi. Pasti kau bisa, Sungmin."_

DEG!

Siwon terdiam seketika. Ia melihatnya ia mendengarnya… Sungmin… Sungmin sedang bersama Kyuhyun di ruangan musik nomer lima. Bermain piano bersama. Tertawa bersama… tidak! Ini mimpi buruk!

.

.

.

.

.

"Salah! Bukan begitu! Harus berapa kali ku katakan baru kamu mengerti."

Hari dimana Siwon mengajar lagi di tempat Sungmin pun tiba. Lelaki tampan itu terus berteriak meneriaki kesalahan Sungmin dalam bermain piano. Entah kenapa hari ini Siwon terlihat sangat kasar terhadap Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau tidak memainkannya sesuai dengan buku? Apa kau pikir dengan permainan seperti itu kau akan mendapatkan rekomendasi dari universitas?" Ucap Siwon berapi-api

"Ta-tapi… aku lebih senang dengan cara seperti ini."

Siwon mendengus kala mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan. "Kyuhyun ya? Lelaki brengsek itu?"

BRAK!

Gerah dengan Sungmin yang tak menurut padanya, Siwon pun menarik lengan Sungmin dan membanting kursi piano.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan lelaki seperti itu mengotori hati dan tubuhmu?! Kenapa?"

"Si-Siwon-ssi?" Kata Sungmin gugup.

Membawa Sungmin berbaring di lantai, ia meraih kerah baju Sungmin. Merobek baju itu dan memperlihatkan dada telanjang milik Sungmin. Siwon yang melihat wajah ketakutan Sungmin, hanya bisa mendengus dan menampilkan senyum hinanya.

"Padahal aku sudah mengatakannya padamu supaya kau hanya mengikuti ucapanku saja!"

"Ah! Sa-sakit…"

"Jadi sebenarnya kau lelaki semacam itu ya, Lee Sungmin?!"

"Ma-maafkan aku… Ah! Sa-sakit! Lepaskan… ah~"

"Kau tau? Kau itu tunanganku! Tapi kenapa kau malah melakukannya dengan si brengsek Cho Kyuhyun itu?"

"Si-siwon-ssi… ap=-apa yang kau katakan?"

Siwon terus merobek kain yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin. Terserah jika Sungmin akan berteriak dan terdengar keluar. Lelaki manis ini adalah tunangannya. Jadi tidak masalah baginya jika ia melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar menyentuh.

Siwon gelap mata. Memaksa tubuh bagian vitalnya untuk menerobos hole ketat milik Sungmin. Lelaki itu tidak bisa berontak. ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Kau adalah miliku, Lee Sungmin!"

JLEB!

"TIDAK!"

Penetrasi yang tak diinginkan Sungmin pun akhirnya terjadi. Siwon bergerak sesuka hatinya diatas tubuh Sungmin. Tenaga Sungmin habis. Hanya bisa mendesah sakit dengan apa yang ia rasakan di rectum ketatnya. Sungmin menangis… mengingat percintaannya dengan Kyuhyun yang terasa lebih indah dari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah..ahh~ nghh.."

"AH! Hhhh….ahhh…..hhhhh… Kau… kau ttidak boleh keluar dari sangkarmu. Camkan itu Sungmin."

Ucaapan Siwon yang begitu menyakiti hati dan perasaannya Sungmin tidak terduga. Tidak bolehkan ia merasakan kebebasan sedikit saja? Tidak bolehkan ia merasakan cinta yang belum pernah ia rasakannya sebelumnya. Kenapa Siwon jadi berbeda dan sangat kejam… kenapa?

Lengan lemah itu meraih ponsel yang tergeletak bebas di sebuah nakas besar tepat di samping kasurnya. Mengetik sebuah pesan untuk seseorang disana. Ia menangis… membayangkan betapa menyakitkan hidupnya.

Sangkar burung adalah sangkar burung. Sungmin tidak akan bisa terbang ke langit tertinggi sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

.

Pip~ Pip~ Pip~

Ponselnya berbunyi. Menampilkan Id yang mengirimi masseges ke ponselnya. Sedikit kaget saat itu adalah dari Sungmin. Dengan rasa terburu-buru setelah membaca pesan it, Kyuhyun segera mendial nomer tersebut.

"Halo~"

"Sungmin~" Panggil Kyuhyun. "Apa maksud pesan mu itu? Kau sudah tidak mau bermain piano bersamaku lagi?

Tidak ada jawaban. Sungmin masih diam. Hanya helaan nafas yang semakin memburu.

"Sungmin~" Panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku hanya meu mengatakan jika aku tak akan pergi ke kampus lagi. Aku tak mau bermain piano denganmu lagi. Kalau aku ingin menjadi seorang Pro, aku harus bermain lebih serius. Karena itu… sudah ya~ bye… Kyuhyun~"

"Baiklah…"

Pip..

Pembicaraan berakhir.. Sungmin menangis.. menahan semuanya.

_Dengan ini, semuanya sudah selesai.._

.

.

.

.

"Peserta selanjutnya dari Universitas High Art Of Seoul, Choi Siwon dengan pilihan lagu _'Nocturne'_ Dari _Chopin_…silahkan."

Hari ini adalah hari dimana kontes dimulai. Beberapa perserta sudah bermain dan Siwon adalah peserta terakhir.

Permainannya yang apik dan tak di ragukan lagi akan selalu memikat siapapun yang melihatnya. Sungmin yang memang sedang berada disana hanya bisa menatap kagum kearah Siwon. Permainannya benar-benar sangat indah. Tapi, sekarang Sungmin sudah mengerti… piano yang dimainkan dengan perasaan yang mati tak akan bisa menyentuh perasaan orang….

Ia sudah tau sekarang…

Permainan selesai. Semua bertepuk tangan. Siwon sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sangat menakjubkan. Tapi seakan jantungnya berhenti ketika MC mengatakan jika masih ada satu peserta lagi.

"Silahkan untuk Cho Kyuhyun pilihan lagu _Alkan 'Devil's Scherzo'_"

"Apa? Alkan? Pianis yang komposisi lagunya selalu membuat setiap orang menangis karena tingkat kesulitannya?" Ucap audience yang berada di belakang Sungmin.

"Pianis Pro pun kesulitan menguasai teknik supernya." Balas rekannya lagi.

Sungmin yang mendengar kedua audience di belakangnya itu hanya menatap takjub kepa da seseorang yang dengan gagah berdiri de panggung itu. Lelaki itu sudah siap untuk memainkan pianonya saat kakinya sudah melangkah kearah kursi piano.

Melodinya sudah bermain. Ini sangat indah. Untuk pertama kali Sungmin mendengar dan melihat cara Kyuhyun bermain yang penuh dengan gairah. Ekspresinya yang sangat mengagumkan. Membawa jiwa dan raga Sungmin untuk menari mengitari lagunya.

Lagu yang sulit di tampilkan dengan begitu kaya akan perpaduan melodi. Tubuh Sungmin seketika memanas. Musik Kyuhyun seolah merasuk kedaam tubuhnya. Sama seperti saat lelaki tampan itu memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Ini menakjubkan. Ini sangat menakjubkan.

Permainan selesai. Audience terdiam lalu bertepuk tangan. Semuanya merasa kagum dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan dengan. Sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Semua peserta sudah tampil. Tinggal menunggu siapakah yang akan meraih gelar pemenang untuk kontes kali ini. Dan pemenangnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun…"

Riuh tepuk tangan dan teriakan kebanggaan terdengar. "Crystal Cup ini akan menjadi kenang-kenangan. Mohon di terima." Ucap MC seraya mempersilahkan panitia untuk menyerahkan Crystal Cup itu.

Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun meraihnya dan tanpa di duga ia melempar bagian atas Cup itu kearah piano dan menghancurkan bagian atas tersebut. Crystal tajam yang terpecah sengaja ia genggam dan ia perlihatkan kearah Siwon yang memang ikut berdiri disana.

"Kau lihat? Aku berhasil bukan?" Kata Kyuhyun di hadapan Siwon. "Bahkan kemampuan ku melebihi kemampuan mu. Jadi… serahkan Lee Sungmin padaku. Choi Siwon!"

_Kyu-Kyuhyun?_

Kyuhyun melempar Cup itu kebawah tepat di kaki Siwon. Siwon ambruk dan merasa malu dengan apa yang di lakukan Kyuhyun terhadapanya. Kyuhyun yang tidak perduli segera turun dari panggung dan mencari Sungmin yang menjadi penonton di kontes itu. Setelah mendapatkan Sungmin, lelaki tampan itu menarik lengannya dan mengajak Sungmin pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Sungmin… keluarlah dari sangkarmu… bersama ku…"

.

.

.

.

"Tangan mu tidak apa-apa Kyu?

"Iya… hanya lecet saja. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi kenapa?" pertanyaan Sungmin menggantung. "Padahal Kau begitu berbakat. Kenapa tidak mau bermain piano di depan umum?"

Kyuhyun diam. Terlihat pipinya terdapat bulatan merah yang jarang sekali terlihat. Ia tidak bisa menjawab dengan benar. Sampai-sampai Sungmin terus menekan dan bertanya 'Kenapa' padanya.

"Itu karena… ekspresi wajahku jadi sama seperti sedang melakukan sex." Akunya malu-malu.

Sungmin yang mendengar pernyataan itu hanya bisa menyembunyikan guratan merah di wajahnya. Ia tak pernah menyadari hal itu.

Ujung jarinya yang penuh gairah itu menhasilkan melodi yang juga penuh gairah. Sungmin sudah terperangkap oleh melodi itu. Tak melihat langit pun tak apa. Karena langit yang Sungmin miliki lebih cerah dari langit manapun. Cho Kyuhyun~

"Aku ingin masuk kedalam sangkarmu. Lee Sungmin~"

.

.

.

Fin~

.

.

.

BANZAIIII!

Saya bisa menyelesaikan yang ini di banding yang BMSD TT_TT

Mohon maaf. Tapi saya akan usahakan untuk cepat update ^^

Oh ya~ ngomong-ngomong pernah kah kalian membaca cerita ini sebelumnya? Kkkk~

Ini remake soalnya ^^

.

saya hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada teman teman semua, mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang yg harus saya ambil dari kejadian belakangan ini yang membuat saya sulit sekali membuka fanfiction. saya bukan malas. sama sekali tidak. saya hanya sulit membuka situs ini dengan provider yang saya gunakan di modem saya. saya bisa membuka situs ini dan mengupdate fanfiction karena saya menggunakan internet kantor. saya selalu mencoba yang terbaik untuk teman teman dengan membuat blog. saya tidak pernah mengunci fanfiction yg saya buat di blog saya. feel free jika teman teman ingin membaca. tapi yang saya tidak menyangka adalah, dengan reader yg bisanya menjudge tanpa melihat apa masalah yg sedang saya alami. saya cukup kecewa dengan reader yg mengatakan pada saya seperti ini **"Cih, Basi banget!** **Pindah aja semua author kyumin! Modus, bilang aja mau promo blognya. Kayak yang gak pernah jadi reader aja.. php'in terus aja! Author** **couple lain betah2 aja tuh. Hahaha, apanya yang mau melestarikan FF Kyumin di FFN? What the.."**

apa pendapat teman teman tentang teman kita yg satu itu? menjudge tanpa menggunakan akun sebenarnya. bukankah itu seorang pengecut?

makin banyak orang seperti itu, makin enggan para author KyuMin menulis di FFn. dan mengenai siders, saya tidak pernah komplen apapun. siders tidak pernah mengganggu saya. yg mengganggu malah yang seperti itu.

mohon untuk saling menghargai satu sama lain. ^^

mudah-mudahan temen temen mengerti dengan apa yg sedang saya alami. saya juga memutuskan be my sweet darling akan saya lanjutkan di blog saya. tanpa saya password.. feel free untuk membaca ^^

ini last update dari saya. terimakasih untuk teman teman semuanya... jika teman teman blom tau blog saya, in : / / rheacho101 . wordpress . com (hilangkan spasi) dan yang mau berteman juga boleh ^^ Twitter Rhea_im dan FB Rhea Cho.

Selamat membaca yaaa ^_^ Dan tunggu project selanjutnya.. maaf berantakan dan typo dimana-mana..


End file.
